One Bad Date
by basketcases02
Summary: Kai wants to bring GhoonHahm to his knees by stealing his supposed boy toy JungWoo. How far will JungWoo go to protect GhoonHahm's real lover QueMin? Boy love pairings. One Shot [Complete]


****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Lee Young Yuu

****

Warning: This story will contain non-graphic male/male pairings. If you don't like, don't read.

****

One Bad Date

Jung-Woo looked over to his couch where Ghoon-Hahm and Que-Min were making out. This was a typical Friday night for all of them. They would rent a movie and go back to his apartment because he lived on his own. Sometimes he wondered if they only were friends with him so they could fool around at his house. He had to admit he was jealous every time he saw them together but he still let them come over.

It had been four months since he had been kidnapped by Kai, watched Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm hook up, and made out with Ghoon-Hahm for the Pretty Boy Fan Club. He had been sad when he let Que-Min go and let Ghoon-Hahm have her. He had thought he loved her but he knew Ghoon-Hahm loved her more. Sometimes he wondered if he had put up a fight would she have chosen him?

"Mmm." Ghoon-Hahm growled from the couch as Que-Min bit his lower lip. Jung-Woo couldn't help but feel excitement and pain as he watched them.

"Ghoon-Hahm, stop," Que-Min yelled as she punched him when he tried to slip his hand up her shirt.

"Sorry." Ghoon-Hahm rolled his eyes as he sat up and glared at the television.

"Are you okay, Jung-Woo? You look pale?" Que-Min asked in concern as she ignored Ghoon-Hahm's pouting face.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just tired. You two can lock up when you're done." He gave them a half smile as he stood up.

"Okay, don't forget about tomorrow. The gang is meeting at noon." Ghoon-Hahm winked at him as he put an arm around Que-Min.

"Okay." Jung-Woo nodded before leaving the two love birds alone.

000

Kai watched from behind a stack of boxes as Jung-Woo came strolling down the street towards Ghoon-Hahm. After having his ass kicked by Ghoon-Hahm's gang and girly-boy friend, Kai had laid low. But now he was back and this time he was ready to take on Ghoon-Hahm and make him beg.

"Shh, they might hear us," he hissed . He watched as the two boys stood there looking longingly into each others' eyes.

"Man what a queer," he sneered in disgust still having trouble believing Ghoon-Hahm was really gay.

"Yeah, that's just disgusting, boss."

"Yes it is."

"There's only two of them so why don't you just go beat him up now?"

"Now's not the time. I don't want to just beat Ghoon-Hahm up. I want to make him feel pain and watch him crumble. In the end I want to own him.

"Um, yeah, boss."

"I will take that which is most precious to him," Kai whispered as he stared at the petite blonde.

"Boss, what are you talking about? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" He looked to the man next to him who had paled considerably.

"I am thinking what you're thinking." he whispered into the other man's ear.

000

Jung-Woo sighed as everyone finally showed up.

"So, why did you call us, boss, is something wrong?" Won Hee asked as he tried to straighten out his bandana.

"Better make this fast because Yeong Joon and I have a date," Jin whined as he sucked on a lollipop and batted his eyes at his lover.

"Could you not do that; it's making me uncomfortable," Dar Jay grumbled as he eyed Jin's sucker.

"Mmm, Dar Jay." Jin grinned mischievously as he licked the sucker harder. Yeong Joon just rolled his eyes and put a protective arm around his boyfriend.

"So, why are we all here, Ghoon-Hahm?" Jung-Woo tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well, you see." Ghoon-Hahm paused dramatically.

"Come on!" they all shouted in unison.

"We're going to be the greatest gang ever and in order to do that we must defeat every other gang."

"But, boss, haven't we already done that?" Won Hee pointed out.

"No," Jung-Woo responded for Ghoon-Hahm with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. No way would Ghoon-Hahm make him fight them. "We haven't ever defeated Ga-Woon's gang," he said half heartedly.

"That's exactly right, Jung-Woo. It's the only way to prove we're the best."

"That sounds great but what about Jung-Woo? Isn't his cousin dating Ga-Woon?" Yeong Joon looked pointedly at him. Everyone looked at him waiting for a response. He was truly torn. He was finally being accepted by a group but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Tae. Personally he would enjoy the chance to pummel Ga-Woon for the humiliation he had put him through.

"I'm in," he said strongly as he looked them straight in the eyes. He would not let his friends down.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet in two days to discuss the details," Ghoon-Hahm said as everyone slowly disappeared leaving Jung-Woo to walk home alone. He shivered at the cold air and prayed that Tae would think he had nothing to do with her boyfriend getting beat up and losing face.

"Why, hello, princess. Need to borrow my sweater?" a creepy voice sneered from behind him.

"You!" he hissed at the long blonde haired man called Kai who stood proudly in front of him with a sweater in his hand. Flashbacks of toenail clippers came to him as Kai's lackeys circled around him. "No!" he cried as he pushed the sweater away and tried to run, but hands were suddenly hitting him from all directions. The hands stopped hitting and instead held him down.

"How rude to refuse such a kind gesture." Kai kicked some dust at him.

"If you're going to kill me then just go ahead and do it. I'm out numbered and I don't stand a chance." His heart beat widely as he stopped struggling.

"Kill you? I don't want to kill you princess, I just want to ask you on a date. You're going to day yes or I'll hurt Ghoon-Hahm and kill you." Jung-Woo's heart stopped beating fast as he listened carefully to what Kai was saying.

"Why?"

"Because I like you Jung-Woo." Kai smiled as he moved in on him stretching out his hand with the sweater in it. "Now, put on the damn sweater and stop asking so many questions. I know what you are to him. Last time I tried killing you but that didn't seem to work. I think it would devastate Ghoon-Hahm a lot more if he thought his lover was in love with his mortal enemy." Jung-Woo just nodded his head and took the sweater. So, it was that again. He was in no way going to tell a crazy man like Kai that he was not Ghoon-Hahm's boyfriend or that Kai was not even a thought in Ghoon-Hahm's head. It looked like once again he would be taking the bullet for Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm.

"That's more like it, princess. You know you're kind of pretty for a guy. I think this might be easier than I thought it would be." Kai laughed as his henchmen grimaced.

000

"I can't believe it!" Ga-Woon slammed the note down in front of Kun.

"Maybe it's a joke? Everyone knows you're not a threat anymore." Kun took a sip from his drink.

"How can you say that? I'm the bad ass man around and maybe it's time I remind Ghoon-Hahm and his gang of that."

"Are you forgetting someone?" Kun looked up at him sternly.

"What do you mean?" Ga-Woon had no idea what his friend was talking about he was too pissed off about the letter of challenge he had received from Ghoon-Hahm this morning. He had immediately gone to Kun with the news knowing it would only upset Tae. Tae didn't like hearing about his gang business. Not that she was opposed to violence. After all, she could hold her own against most men, but lately he felt that both of them were making changes for the better. "If you mean, Tae, I don't plan on telling her."

"Really, well, I think there's another cute blonde you're forgetting about."

"Who?"

"Jung-Woo, doesn't he run with their gang now?" Kun raised his left eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I can't fight him; Tae would kill me."

"Yeah."

"Maybe, Jung-Woo doesn't even know about it. I'm sure he wouldn't agree to go take on his cousin's boyfriend."

"I don't know, Jung-Woo is strange."

"What am I going to do?" he cried in frustration as he put his head in his hands.

"You're going to fight and not tell Tae about it, and I doubt Jung-Woo will tell her so we're safe. I'd help you myself but I do have a photo shoot coming up soon."

"No, Kun, I wouldn't want to risk you damaging your face."

000

"Boss, don't you think this is moving too fast?"

"No, I'm letting Ghoon-Hahm know just who Jung-Woo belongs to now." Kai smiled at the school building. He knew that Ghoon-Hahm would come to pick up his princess.

"Boss, what if he decides to fight you out of a jealous rage? We're in front of a school and I'm sure the officers would be on us in a heartbeat."

"Are you questioning my authority?" His nostrils flared. He hated being questioned by his subordinates.

"Sorry, Boss." The man backed away slowly. This was the chance he had been waiting for. Now he could watch first hand as Ghoon-Hahm's heart was ripped out of his chest. He laughed as he heard the school bell ring and saw Ghoon-Hahm approaching the building. Jung-Woo and a cute girl with long black pigtails came out together laughing and chatting. "Hey, Que-Min and Jung-Woo." Ghoon-Hahm waved to his friends.

"Ghoon-Hahm, how sweet of you to come pick us up today." The girl went running towards Ghoon-Hahm and into his arms. This was the perfect time for Kai to make his grand entrance.

"Why, hello, Jung-Woo." He walked toward them holding his head high.

"Kai, what the hell are you doing here? I thought after I kicked your ass you wouldn't be coming back here. I guess I just have to remind you who's boss." Ghoon-Hahm cracked his knuckles. Kai cracked a grin knowing he was about to bring Ghoon-Hahm to his knees.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you, Ghoon-Hahm. Actually I came to pick up my date. Come on, Jung-Woo, we don't have much time." Jung-Woo stood staring and made no movements. Kai kicked him slightly and Jung-Woo snapped out of the shock.

"Well, I have to go, Ghoon-Hahm, Que-Min, I'll see you later."

"What the?" Ghoon-Hahm and Que-Min said in unison.

"Don't be mad ,Ghoon-Hahm, it's just time I move on."

"You're joining Kai's gang? Did you forget what he did to you. Remember the toenail clippers, Jung-Woo!"

"I'm not joining his gang, Ghoon-Hahm."

"That's right he's not joining my gang. He's now my lover." He smirked as he watched Ghoon-Hahm's face fall.

"Right." Ghoon-Hahm laughed nervously.

"We should get going, Kai." Jung-Woo came to his side. He grabbed the blonde's hand and held it.

"Have you lost your mind, Jung-Woo," Que-Min yelled.

"No, I love Kai so deal with it."

"I love you too, Jung-Woo." Kai leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. It looked like Jung-Woo was playing the part well; his threats must have worked. He squeezed Jung-Woo's hand as he dragged him off relishing Ghoon-Hahm's heartbroken expression.

"Boss." His henchmen stared at them as they approached. When he saw their eyes staring at their clasped hands he immediately unclasped them.

"Queer, let go of my hand." He growled glaring at Jung-Woo.

"Hey, you're the one who grabbed my hand."

"Are you calling me gay?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but you're definitely a closet case. Anyone could tell you that with the way you pine over Ghoon-Hahm!"

"What did you say?" Kai shouted as he raised his hand and brought it back down hard against Jung-Woo's face. The blue eyed teen didn't even flinch; he just turned his head. "Freak." He hissed feeling the anger boiling up inside of him the more the little punk just stood there staring at him.

"Aren't we going out? If I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend then you better feed me. I'm really hungry." Jung-Woo patted his stomach as it growled seeming unfazed by the slap.

"Fine."

"Hey, boss, what about us?" One of his men asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry men but I only have enough for two."

000

Jung-Woo stuffed his mouth not caring how much it cost Kai. The man deserved it for all the humiliation he was causing him. Ghoon-Hahm hadn't been mad like Kai thought he was; he had been confused just like Que-Min. He prayed that his friends would be smart enough to know Kai was forcing him.

"You eat like an animal. Didn't anyone ever teach you table manners?" Kai wrinkled his face in disgust.

"Leave me alone. I live on my and I don't know how to cook, so I'm really hungry."

"I live on my own too, but I don't eat like that."

"You probably have your lackeys cook for you," Jung-Woo snorted as he took a large slurp of coke.

"No I don't." Kai reddened as he clenched his fists.

"Yes, you do that's why you're so mad." Jung-Woo knew he shouldn't tease Kai but the man made it too easy.

"I do not. I cook real good and I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow I'll cook you something for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Jung-Woo looked at the tall blonde in confusion. Surely Kai had misspoken. He probably meant lunch.

"Yes, breakfast. I will be staying over at your place tonight."

"Like hell you will."

"We have to make this look real or Ghoon-Hahm will never believe it."

"Ghoon-Hahm already doesn't believe it. Besides, what is your staying at my house prove?"

"Ghoon-Hahm knows I would never date a girl who doesn't put out." Jung-Woo flushed red at what Kai was saying.

"I'm not a girl."

"But you are a virgin." Kai raised his eyebrows.

"No." Jung-Woo stuttered knowing his bright red face revealed all.

"You mean to tell me the great Ghoon-Hahm hasn't taken you yet?"

"That's none of your business." Jung-Woo snorted then quickly realized his mistake. He had to protect Que-Min. "I'm waiting."

Kai just threw his head back and laughed. "Then it will anger Ghoon-Hahm all the more that I was able to take you in one night. Oh, I can't wait 'til he finds out. Well, my sweet, I do believe we should be going." Jung-Woo closed his eyes wishing Kai would just die or get a clue. He wasn't the one who was Ghoon-Hahm's lover.

000

Kun and Ga-Woon's eyes widened as they watched Kai go into Jung-Woo's apartment. They had been following them since the school incident. They couldn't believe their ears and now they couldn't believe their eyes.

"No way, Tae will kill him if she finds out about this." Kun mumbled as he tried to peer into one of the windows.

"Tae isn't going to find out about this because we're not going to tell her."

"Yeah, but Tae seems to always know when you're keeping things from her, Ga-Woon."

"Damn, you're right. I'll just avoid her for a week."

"Then she'll just be more suspicious."

"Then what should I do?"

Kun just shrugged his shoulders then looked to the bushes that were rustling. Ga-Woon thought that he heard some voices but he wasn't sure until Que-Min stood up.

"This is ridiculous, Ghoon-Hahm. We both know that Jung-Woo isn't really dating Kai."

"Do we, Que-Min?" Ghoon-Hahm stood up brushing the needles out of his hair.

"Yes, we do. Kai is just forcing him and we know that he thinks Jung-Woo is your boyfriend."

"Yeah, but why would he invite him into his house?"

"Because Kai made him." Que-Min rolled her eyes in frustration.

"If that were the case than why aren't we breaking down the front door and kicking Kai's butt?"

"Uh, because…" Que-Min turned red.

"Because?" Ghoon-Hahm huffed.

"Okay, because I think they're kind of hot together. Maybe Kai will make him kiss him or something," Que-Min squealed as Ghoon-Hahm turned pale.

"And you brought me here to spy on that?"

"Well, kind of. If he doesn't notice you spying on them then Kai won't make a move."

"I'm leaving then." Ghoon-Hahm stood up.

"Oh, come on we'll break this up soon. I just wanted to get a few pictures for the _Pretty Boy _Fan club." Que-Min pulled out her camera phone. Ga-Woon had always known Que-Min was one of the girls who doctored pictures of Kun and him, but to use her own friend for her sick fantasies seemed wrong.

"Like hell if I'll let you do that." Ga-Woon glared at the two startled teens.

"What the hell are you two doing here? It's not time for our fight, Ga-Woon," Ghoon-Hahm growled at Kun and him.

"We're here out of concern for Jung-Woo unlike the two of you," Ga-Woon shot back.

"Speak for yourself," Kun snorted.

"Then what are you doing here Kun?" Que-Min's eyes flashed with lust.

"Um, I was just curious."

"Really, if you're curious my friends and I can make a few suggestions on who you should experiment with."

"I wasn't curious in that way, you perverted freak."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend in that way or I'll smash your pretty face in Kun! And after I'm done with you I'll start on Ga-Woon." Ghoon-Hahm clenched his fists and sneered at Kun. Ga-Woon didn't know why he was even here. What did he care if Jung-Woo was in trouble. If Tae didn't know he knew about this when and if she found out then she couldn't be mad at him.

"Come on, Ghoon-Hahm, you don't really want to fight me. Everyone knows I'm not a threat anymore."

"That's right, everyone knows Ga-Woon's nothing but Tae's lap dog." Kun smirked as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Kun!" Ga-Woon gnashed his teeth trying to remain calm.

"If I back down then what will my gang think of me? I have to go through with this." Ghoon-Hahm looked at him with determination.

"Fine, but let's make this between just you and me. If you win then your gang wins."

"Deal."

"Good. Glad we have all that settled, now would you two please be quiet so we don't get caught," Que-Min hissed as she and Kun stared through the window shoving each other to get a better view.

000

Kai smirked as he watched four faces struggling to get a better view. He was happy to see that Ghoon-Hahm was one of those faces. "I wonder why Kun and Ga-Woon are here with Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm. I would have thought they would be fighting by now. I'm sure Ga-Woon got the letter of challenge. Oh, this is so embarrassing." Jung-Woo hung his head low letting his shaggy hair cover his eyes.

"Embarrassing, no this is perfect. Jung-Woo, come." Kai patted the seat next to him. "We can show Ghoon-Hahm that you're really in love with me and then I can watch him crumble before my eyes." Jung-Woo looked up at him with terror in his eyes.

"Oh, please, don't make me do this."

"Trust me, Jung-Woo, this will pain me more. After all, I'm not even gay."

"Whatever." Jung-Woo rolled his eyes as he plopped down next to Kai.

"Sit a little closer. We have to make this look real." Kai pulled Jung-Woo closer and wrapped his arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders. He was surprised how natural another man felt in his arms. He looked at Jung-Woo's pretty eyes and pouty lips. Jung-Woo was one of the most beautiful men Kai had ever seen; he could see why Ghoon-Hahm would date him. The man had such a small frame it was almost like holding a girl. "Has Ghoon-Hahm ever told you how pretty you are?" He breathed into Jung-Woo's ear.

"No," Jung-Woo squeaked as he tried to struggle away. He held on even tighter. He felt his heart race faster as he pulled Jung-Woo onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Jung-Woo asked his large blue eyes burning holes into him.

"I don't know." He answered honestly as he brushed Jung-Woo's hair out of his eyes and pulled Jung-Woo's lips to his. He kissed him, but Jung-Woo tried to pull away, so he locked his hands behind Jung-Woo's head. He didn't want this to end. Jung-Woo's lips were soft. They were softer than any girl he had ever kissed. He pulled back just a bit to lick and suck on Jung-Woo's lower lip.

"Mmmn." Jung-Woo moaned as he locked his hands behind his head as well. Kai growled feeling his long blonde hair being pulled on. He panted running out of breath but continued to take small puffs of air. It was too much Kai felt he was going to explode. He rammed his tongue into Jung-Woo's mouth wanting to possess the teen. He was surprised when Jung-Woo opened his mouth letting him have full access. Suddenly Jung-Woo was all over him pushing him back and undoing his shirt as he kissed all over his neck while rubbing at his chest.

"Wait, stop." Kai suddenly snapped out of his lust. A sick feeling hit him as Jung-Woo stopped staring up at him in horror.

"What am I doing?" Jung-Woo pulled away in disgust.

"You're just doing what comes natural to you; after all, you are a little princess and I am an attractive male. You seemed to have forgotten that we are just acting." Kai panted while doing back up his shirt.

"Me? You're the one who kissed me! You know damn well that you didn't really have to kiss me; you could have brought our faces together, and it would have looked real to them." Jung-Woo shouted as he pointed to the fogged window where four faces were pressed to the glass. All four faces immediately disappeared and Jung-Woo stormed to the front door and flung it open.

"Get the hell in here I already know you're there."

"Jung-Woo, calm down you're ruining my plans," Kai hissed.

"Good," Jung-Woo yelled.

"Why you little…" Kai clenched his fists wanting to kill the little twerp. He finally had Ghoon-Hahm heart broken and ready to grovel at his feet begging him not to take away his boy toy, and Jung-Woo was ruining it with his big mouth.

"Oh, hi, Jung-Woo, we were just passing by. What a coincidence." Ga-Woon laughed nervously as the four teens piled into the apartment.

"Yeah right, you were watching us the whole time. I'm especially disappointed in you Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm. I thought you were my friends."

"We are, Jung-Woo." They said in unison.

"Than why didn't you save me from this creep!"

"From the looks of it you didn't want saving." Kun grinned wickedly as he nudged Ga-Woon who was blushing furiously.

"Jung-Woo, darling don't you think it's time you told Ghoon-Hahm about us?" Kai bit his lip waiting for Ghoon-Hahm to break out into tears.

"Yeah, I think it is. Ghoon-Hahm, Kai is forcing me to date him to make you jealous." Kai's heart sank at those words. He wanted to strangle Jung-Woo for ruining what they had worked so hard to build.

"Really, so you don't like him?" Ghoon-Hahm let out a sigh of relief. Jung-Woo chewed on hi lip and clenched his fists. "But why would Kai think you would make me jealous?"

"Because he still thinks you're dating me. He's too dense to figure out that we are nothing but friends, and you're dating Que-Min.

"You little trollop." Kai rounded on Jung-Woo slapping him hard across the face. "How dare you let me think you were Ghoon-Hahm's boyfriend. I bet you had this planned the whole time, didn't you? You thought I would make out with you and maybe fall in love with you if I thought it would make Ghoon-Hahm angry. Well, I'm not gay even if I did enjoy kissing you."

"I only pretended because I didn't want you forcing yourself on Que-Min."

"Oh, Jung-Woo, you didn't have to do that for me; I could have handled him." Que-Min went over to Jung-Woo throwing her arms around him. Kai couldn't help the jealous feeling that swelled in his chest as he watched her kiss Jung-Woo quickly on the cheek.

"Don't touch him, he's mine!" Kai yelled before he could really think about what he was saying. "No." He muttered to himself as he backed away towards the door suddenly he realized he wanted to be the one with his arms around Jung-Woo. He turned and quickly ran out of the apartment.

000

"Well, that was awkward." Kun took a deep breath as they walked out into the night air.

"That's for sure. At least I don't really have to fight Ghoon-Hahm now." Before they had left he had talked Ghoon-Hahm into holding a mock fight where he would lose.

"Are you sure you just want to sit back and get schooled by Ghoon-Hahm?"

"I really don't care anymore. My reputation has already been damaged by Tae."

"Speaking of Tae, why don't we go visit her?"

"You just want a free meal."

"Oh, Ga-Woon, your words hurt me." Kun laughed wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"You know I'm kind of hungry too." They both smiled at each other as they made their way toward Tae's house.

000

Jung-Woo sat on the couch with his head in his hands while Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm sat next to him. He had kissed Kai and enjoyed it. He had kissed a man and an enemy at that.

"You did the right thing Jung-Woo. I'm grateful that you tried to protect Que-Min." Ghoon-Hahm put a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you fell any better I thought it was the most sexy thing I've ever seen." Que-Min breathed heavily as she leaned in and kissed him. Jung-Woo tried to pull back knowing Ghoon-Hahm would kick his ass.

"It's okay, Jung-Woo. I think you deserve this reward, so just relax and enjoy it." Ghoon-Hahm whispered in his ear as he stroked his hair. Jung-Woo closed his eyes and surrendered to Que-Min's lips and Ghoon-Hahm's gentle hands that were now messaging his shoulders.

000

"I can't get him out of my mind." Kai yelled throwing his glass across the room barely missing one of his gang members heads.

"Um, master Kai."

"I know, I know, the only way to deal with this is to kick Jung-Woo's ass."

"Excuse me, sir, but how will rolling around with him on the ground fix anything?"

"Are you questioning me?" He moved closer to the dark haired teen.

"Sorry, boss, youe idea is brilliant. I didn't mean to question you." The youth groveled in front of him. Normally Kai would have gone ahead and punished him for his pathetic display but he had to save up his energy.

000

Jung-Woo winced as he watched Ghoon-Hahm take another swing at Ga-Woon. Ga-Woon took a couple of steps back and pathetically tried to hit Ghoon-Hahm. He knew Ga-Woon was sitting back and taking it, but it was still painful to watch.

"Take him out, Ghoon-Hahm." Won Hee yelled throwing his fists in the air.

"Kick his ass, love." Que-Min hopped up and down.

"Yeah, that guy's nothing but a pansy." Dar Jay kicked the ground.

"What did you say?" Jin growled knocking Dar Jay's hat off his head.

"I don't like that term." Yeong Joon put his arms around Jin hugging him closely.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to offend you."

'My, my, my, it looks like we're having a little battle here." Jung-Woo froze as he recognized Kai's voice. Pictures of their kiss flooded back to him which only reminded him of the even hotter kiss he had shared with Que-Min.

"Get lost, Kai," Jung-Woo spat putting a protective arm around Que-Min.

"Don't worry I'm not here for the girl. No, I'm here to beat you up for bewitching me with your charms.

"What?" Jung-Woo stood in shock.

"You bewitched him? What is he talking about Jung-Woo. Oh, no don't tell me you're… Oh, man we already have two." Dar Jay hung his head.

"I'm not gay and I didn't bewitch him. And if I were gay I would be with Ghoon-Hahm not some messed up freak like Kai!" He looked over in time to see Ghoon-Hahm staring back at him open mouthed as Ga-Woon hit Ghoon-Hahm with an easy punch. "Sorry." He saw Ga-Woon mouth as Ghoon-Hahm got up and clocked him good.

"Oh, really and what's so wrong with me. You'll pay for this, Jung-Woo." Kai lunged at him and before he could make a move Kai was on him. It was the most homoerotic fight Jung-Woo had ever been in, even more so then when Ga-Woon used to pick on him. Kai's hands were going places they shouldn't.

"That's it, Kai!" Jung-Woo managed to flip him onto his back and pummel him. He heard his friends yelling words of encouragement but once again he was flipped on his back and being groped by Kai. Then suddenly Kai was ripped off of him.

"No one touches Jung-Woo but me. I mean no one hurts him but me. Oh, I mean no one hurts him!" Ghoon-Hahm roared throwing Kai to the floor and knocking him out with one punch. Jung-Woo looked over to see Ga-Woon on the ground being nursed by Kun.

"You okay, Jung-Woo?" Que-Min looked down at him with concern stretching out one of her arms to him.

"I am now." He smiled slightly at her as Ghoon-Hahm extended an arm to him as well.

"Let's go back to your house, buddy." Ghoon-Hahm ruffled his hair affectionately. Jung-Woo was in heaven he had his two best friends who were both by his side.

"Yeah, let's go home, but if you two decide to make out, you can't leave me out."

"Deal." They both said in unison.

****

Complete


End file.
